


...And the rain fell

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock is on Risa assigned to aid a scenic project when he is forced in to a building from the rain.





	...And the rain fell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Risa was not a planet to receive a great number of thunderstorms. However, when they did happen, they would prove quite dangerous, especially for someone out in the middle of them. Winds could reach up to 150KM per hour with bolts of lighting ten times the energy force of Earth’s.

The rainy scene was exactly why Spock had come to Risa on his three-month furlough from teaching at the academy.

The planet Oasis, in the neighboring star system was any thing but. Yet developers wanted to turn the planet into a new family resort theme planet. It was said Risa had become to untamed for parents to bring their young children. From what Spock had seen in his month’s stay thus far, he was inclined to agree. Risa, was much like the Mardi Gras on Earth or the Vulcan festival of Rumarie. Oasis on the other hand, would be designed to be a combination of theme parks, zoos, and beaches. They already had the finest blue sand, clearest waters, and, with the exception of the summer season, lush vegetation. Spock was asked to aid in finding the secrets to Risa’s natural retention of life-giving waters. Once the secrets were unlocked it was hoped that Oasis’s developers could artificially copy its matrix; thus making Oasis a truly splendorous planet for fun in the bright orange sun.

Spock watched the approaching rain cloud intently. He had no desire to be caught outside. Though never experiencing the storms first hand he knew not even his Vulcan strength would be able to save him if in the event of a flash flood. Logically the only thing he could do was to continue his walk to the Research center. If per chance the storm unleashed its fury on top of him, he would seek refuge in the closest structure available.

A long navy blue hooded robe would help to protect his skin from absorbing water if it would only be a drizzle. Risa was more like Vulcan. It only rained at certain times of the year, and when it did, it poured. Unlike Vulcan, Risa’s climate allowed it to retain the moisture in the ground, leave the planet lush and beautiful all year long. The rains seeping into inactive volcanoes fed underground pools, which in turn provided revitalizing waters to the life forms of the planet.

Before Spock could do much more then cover his head, the cloud unleashed its fury only the surface of the planet. Quickly Spock moved into the first door he came to. Moving into the door he heard the quick beat of Risian music. The music’s beat and tempo where faster paced than Vulcan or Earth’s contemporary music. The room was smoky and dark and lit only by flashing multicolored lights. With Spock’s keen sense of sight, he could make out dancers. None of them had the slender hourglass figure of the typical humanoid female. Each had a varied degree of muscular framework to their torso. A quick brow shot up as he realized that he would be waiting out the storm in a gay bar.

Pulling his communicator from a jacket pocket, he opened it to contact the research center to explain he would be detained due to the storm.

“Spock?” A far too familiar voice came from behind his as a hand reached to his shoulder. The hand gave him a light squeeze.

Spock’s brow raised high into his bangs as he turned to face his friend and former captain. The pungent aroma of the forbidden intoxicant, Romulan Ale, rushed out with each breath released. “Jiiim.” For once Spock stammered at his words. Even a simple name caused him to flutter. This was the last place he ever expected to find James T. Kirk. However, in true Vulcan fashion, he hid his surprise well…with the exception of the familiar game of hide the brow.

A remake of the old tune ‘Love of my Life’ played in the background as Kirk closed in the space between Spock and himself to almost null. The beverage and the forbidden enjoyment of the nightclub clouded his mind; he smiled, bringing his cool lips to the Vulcan. The kiss, intended to be a short convey of attraction, turned into so much more once their lips touched.

Spock shocked by the overly friendly kiss began to open his mouth in protest. Something he soon realized could be an error as Kirk’s tongue jetted in, mixing with his own. Before he understood it, he felt the hidden desires of the man he called friend. Never had he felt so alive when kissed, not went Christine kissed him, nor when he shared physical love with Leila and Zarebeth. He soon felt as though he was falling. Gasping, needing, he clung to Kirk as though his life depended on it.

Smiling Kirk pulled slightly away just enough to allow his cool breath to bathe Spock’s senses. “I love you Spock, I have always loved you.” His hand moved to Spock’s back, grinding into him. “I want you, Spock, I want all of you.” His eyes pleaded for the tender release only a lover could offer.

Not sure it was the moment, kiss, or the buzz he felt from the slight drop of Ale on his lips, Spock lifted Jim into his arms. Tonight, he would let go of emotions he kept dormant far too often. For once he would follow his heart instead of his mind. It wasn’t commonly known that most Vulcan practiced bisexuality even his refined father had a lover “or more a love slave”. Spock, afraid of what others would think, never took a male lover when he reached sexual awakened. He was a virgin to the joys that would be offered in a relationship such as this. “Were can we go?” His voice decreased to a deep bass.

Suddenly, Jim realized this was real; he could have Spock for his own tonight. “My room is that way.” He pointed through a set of swinging bar room doors. Doors, which led to the interior of the hotel at which he was staying.

Without a word, Spock moved to the doors. His breath was erratic with a mixture of fear and desire. He wanted this for his first time to be with someone he trusted with his life. And tonight for the next forty-five point two three six minutes he would live his dreams.


End file.
